


Invincible

by PineappleRightSideUp



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Flashbacks, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleRightSideUp/pseuds/PineappleRightSideUp
Summary: Tony Stark is blissfully married to T'Challa for a year after the events of Civil War. But, tragedy strikes and Tony finds himself as the new King of Wakanda. Tony tries to lead his new country the best he can, but he misses T'Challa and wishes he could bring him back. But, he would have to go back in time to prevent that. Little does he know that there is a way to make things right....He finds himself teaming up with his old rival and love, Steve Rogers, as well as some helpful scientists.





	1. Prologue

It was a beautiful morning in Wakanda. The sunlight rose over the palace, bathing its ancient stone in warm light. The jungle came alive outside, filling the air with its restlessness. Tony sat next to his husband, T'Challa, on a spacious bed, his heart troubled. T'Challa had been sick for the past week and wasn't improving. Tony watched as he breathed with ragged breaths.

"Tony," T'Challa said, fixing his deep brown eyes on Tony's face. 

Tony squeezed his hand in his. "I'm here."

T'Challa swallowed. "Tony...will you take care of Wakanda when I'm gone?"

Suddenly, Tony felt himself go ice cold. No, this couldn't be happening. T'Challa couldn't die. He panicked, holding onto T'Challa's hand even harder. "No, you're going to make it," Tony said, tears streaming down his face. 

T'Challa's full lips turned up into a faint smile as he closed his eyes. "Take care of Wakanda. When I'm gone, you will be their new king. Lead my people, Tony." 

With that, T'Challa took his last breaths. Tony gathered his husband in his arms and cried uncontrollably, rocking his body. 

"T'Challa, no..." Tony said. 

The doors opened and Shuri, Ramonda, and W'Kabi came in, their faces grim. 

"He's gone," Romanda said solemnly. "His spirit has returned to nature." 

They gathered around Tony and sat in silence, respectfully reflecting on their deceased king, brother, friend, son, and husband. 

***

The funeral was elaborate, yet simple at the same time. Thousands gathered in the town center to pay respect to King T'Challa. Tony stood by his husband's body as villagers laid flowers, fruit, and herbs around him. It was a beautiful display. At night, when the stars glittered in the sky, they laid T'Challa on a raft with his flowers and departing gifts. He looked so peaceful. His most trusted Dora Milaje lit the raft on fire and they floated it out into a lake. His pyre burned bright under the full moon. 

"Long live the king," W'Kabi said, putting an arm around Tony. 

Tony stared out over the water, wondering how he could ever be happy again.


	2. The Change

Tony Stark was used to a life of luxury, but nothing back in the United States compared to how he was living now. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was an elaborately painted ceiling with ornamented chandeliers hanging from it. He sat up in bed and looked around and the impressive collection of weaponry on the walls including ancient spears and swords that had been in the royal family for generations. Tony slipped out of his enormous, ornate, golden bed and walked across the thickly carpeted floor to a pair of tall windows. He opened them and stepped outside onto the balcony, breathing in the intoxicating scent of nearby beautiful, exotic potted plants and flowering vines.

Tony placed his hands on the vibranium railing and stared out over the misty African jungle as the orange sun crept over the horizon, lighting the high-tech land of Wakanda. Even though it was early in the morning, it was already pretty humid outside. It would take some time for Tony to adjust to the climate, but Wakanda was a beautiful place, all lush, green trees and picturesque buildings. He could hear the citizens bustling about in the city. High-speed trains zoomed this way and that. 

Wakanda.

His kingdom. Tony Stark was King of Wakanda. 

It was a lot of responsibility, but he knew he could do it. He lead the Avengers for a while. He knew how to run a company (admittedly, Pepper did most of that). But, Tony had drive and determination. He understood people. He wanted to make the world a better place. And he wanted to honor his deceased husband's wish 

The coronation ceremony had been elaborate and wonderful. Tony rode on a carriage through the streets to the center of the great city. There, he sat on a platform surrounded by gifts and flowers, flanked by a few cheetahs. When they announced him King, the Wakandan people burst into applause. Shuri and Ramonda embraced him, welcoming him into the family. T'challa was crying tears of joy. Even Rhodey, Natasha, and Bruce showed up. The feast was delicious. Tony ate so much, he couldn't even move. 

Although the celebration was immensely fun, Tony couldn't shake the sadness that plagued his heart. He longed for T'Challa at his side. He never wanted to be king. He just wanted to live a life of happiness with his husband. Tony felt like crying when he remembered T'Challa's warm smile. His smooth, rich dark skin, beautiful dark eyes, and full lips. His body next to his as they embraced in bed. 

Just then, a knock came at the door. 

"Enter," Tony said.

W'Kabi, Tony's new advisor, strolled in, looking regal and menacing. "Your majesty," he said, bowing. "You have a visitor." 

"Who is it?" Tony asked, puzzled.

"Steve Rogers," W'Kabi said. "He awaits you in the throne room."

Tony swallowed nervously, bad memories of Steve and Bucky beating him and leaving him to freeze in Siberia filling his mind. "I'll be there in a second." 

W'Kabi bowed and left.

This was going to be interesting, thought Tony.


	3. A New Beginning

Tony made his way to the throne room, walking slowly down the wide, carpeted hallways with ornate African art and status lining the walls. He felt a pang of sadness when he thought of all of the times he and T'Challa had strolled down these same halls, hand in hand. He wished T'Challa was here beside him. But, he was gone. Dead and gone. The thought made Tony stop in the middle of his walk and lean against the wall, overcome with terrible grief. He cried for ten minutes before the Dore Milaje gently pushed him along to the throne room. 

Tony wasn't in any sort of mood to see Steve right now. The scars from civil war were deep, not healing. Steve had broken his heart that day in Siberia. Tony still loved him, but it would take a lot of time to forgive him. Steve bowed deeply, a concerned expression on his face as he saw Tony wipe tears away. Tony sat on the throne and beckoned Steve forward. 

"Tony, I'm so sorry about your husband," Steve said when he was closer to Tony. "My condolences. If there's anything..."

"Save it," Tony said, not meaning it to sound so harsh, but he was so full of feelings right now and couldn't think properly. "What did you come here for? I have a nation to run. I can't help the Avengers as much as I used to." 

"I didn't come here about the Avengers. I came because I want to help YOU," Steve said. 

Tony's eyes softened as he looked at the past love of his life. Steve's blue eyes shone brightly as he awaited Tony's reply. 

"Help me?" Tony said, suspicious. Was Steve trying to get back into his life and win his love back so he could be Tony's consort? No, Steve wasn't that power hungry. Hopefully. 

"Yes, I think I know a way to bring back T'Challa," Steve said. 

Tony looked at him in disbelief. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Steve, grabbing desperately onto his shoulders and shaking him. "How, Rogers? Do you know something that could help?"

Steve nodded. "Yes. We can bring back T'Challa if we alter time itself."

"But, that's impossible. The time stone is off limits. We can't start problems with Dr. Strange," Tony said. 

"No, another way. Visitors from the future who can easily travel through time," Steve said. "They can help us get back to the days when T'Challa fell ill. We'll prevent him from dying then return to our current time. Everything will be right again." 

Tony's eyes lit up and he wept with joy. "Please show me these people! I want T'Challa back more than anything."

***

Tony left on a private jet with Steve, declining the accompaniment of any Dora Millaje. He wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible and he wasn't on any international diplomatic mission. They landed in New York City and Steve hailed a taxi to take them to a large planetarium a few blocks over. They walked inside the building. Tony looked around at all of the displays and star charts, feeling comfortable in a scientific environment. 

He followed Steve to a small study room where people browsed through astronomy books, leading him over to a table where two men sat. Both men were dressed in plain clothes, but one of the men had a hat on. 

"Mr. Rogers, you've returned," the brown-haired man said, smiling pleasantly. 

"Yes, Kirk, this is my friend Tony Stark," Steve said. "Tony, this is James T. Kirk and his friend Spock." 

Tony shook both of their hands. They sat down and Steve told them the whole story about T'Challa. Kirk listened patiently.

"We'd love to help you, Stark," Kirk said. "The Enterprise is invisible right now, parked in Central Park. But, I'll call the crew and let them know you'll be joining us."

***

Steve, Tony, Kirk, and Spock got a taxi to Central Park. As they walked down the trail, Spock turned to Tony. "Tony Stark, do you believe it is logical to prevent T'Challa's death?" he asked. 

"Of course, I loved him," Tony said, surprised by the question. 

Spock paused for a minute. "If you prevent his death, you will never become king." 

Tony thought on that. It was true, but power wasn't something Tony cared about that much. He would rather have T'Challa back than rule Wakanda. 

"That's okay. As long as T'Challa is back, I don't care," Tony said.


End file.
